A new narnia
by lolls4
Summary: Lucy,Peter,Edmund and Susan didn't leave Narnia at the end of Prince Caspian. Now Susan has run off Lucy is rather confused, Peter's being way to over protective,Edmund is just keeping out of it and Caspian is frantically looking for Susan.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this story was started by RileyGoode but I am carrying it on all of this chapter is written by her but the following chapters will be written by me.**

Susan's P.O.V

I was hiding. I was in one of the barns that had been deserted soon after we had accidentally returned to England. Why was I hiding? I was hiding because I had just kissed the newly crowned High King Caspian at his coronation, in front of the whole of Narnia (Both Narnians and Telmarines). I had chosen to hide here because Peter, Edmund and Caspian didn't know where it was and everyone that did know are, unfortunately, dead well all except from Aslan (who had disappeared again), Lucy (who wouldn't tell the boys) and well obviously me. Lucy might come to see me, she would come alone and she would make sure that no one followed her here but she would probably just leave me to my thoughts for the time being. She would come find me if I was not back by tomorrow afternoon. I was currently in the stall that my old horse, Iris, has been kept in, many memories came flooding back to me as I sat in her stall **(A/N. I might do a side story of Susan's memories. No promises though)**. I had thought of going to my tree house that I had made for myself in The Golden Age but then I remembered that there might be guards wandering the woods looking for me. Lucy, Peter and Ed knew that I would return when I was ready to, so it would only be Caspian who was sending guards out to find me but what would that matter he is the High King everybody will listen to him. I was brought back to the present time by the sound of the barn doors sliding open. Then I heard voices:

"Nobody remembers this place, it is one of the many places that have been deserted and forgotten" One voice said

"But why was it deserted in the first place? I mean the architecture is absolutely marvellous!" said the second voice

"I have no idea. Yes the architecture is marvellous. Do you think that the Kings and Queens of Old kept their horses here?" the first asked

"No, it is too far away from Cair Paravel" the second replied.

As they were talking I moved to the secret passageway that had been created for me and Iris. Only Iris and I knew where it was, we would sneak out that way when I wanted to escape the royals or politics.

"One thing that nobody knows is that there is a cabin concealed in the forest that Queen Lucy and I would stay in when we didn't want to be disturbed, although that didn't stop them from doing it." I said as I stood up from my hiding place.

"Queen Susan!" they gasped "High King Caspian has got every possible guard searching for you, the only people that are not looking for you are your siblings King Peter, King Edmund and Queen Lucy"

"Well I knew that they would react like this. They know that they won't be able to bring me back for I only come back when I want to and not before. Tell Queen Lucy to meet me at The Briar as soon as she is able to and tell her to come by herself and to bring one of our usual picnics." With that the two telmarines scurried off in the direction of the castle. I waited until they had disappeared then turned south and started to walk towards The Briar. I don't know if the telmarines know where The Briar is but im sure if they do it is no longer called The Briar as when I mentioned it the two civilians did not look like they knew what it was.

Caspian's P.O.V

Susan had just kissed me in front of the whole of Narnia and then run off. My lips still burned from where her lips touched mine. I had no idea where she could be and her sibling weren't being very helpful only telling me that I should not bother looking for Susan because she will keep herself hidden and she will return when she is ready. I wouldn't listen to them and I got every possible guard to go out and search for her.

-3 ½ hours later-

Two telmarines civilians came rushing into the Royal Library.

"Queen Lucy, we have a message from your sister!" I immediately started to listen to what they had to say.

"Please do tell" said Lucy.

"She was at the abandoned barn in the woods and said that you were to meet her at The Briar as soon as you were able, but you were to go by yourself and that you were to bring what you and she would take on a picnic!"

"Thank You. You may leave now" They bowed at us then left. Lucy headed to the stables and I went with her.

-At the Stables-

"No!" I heard Lucy's scream.

"Lucy what is wrong?"

"Clio is lame! And I don't have another horse I can ride to get to The Briar so I won't be able to see Susan"

"Don't worry you can borrow Destrier for the ride to The Briar"

"Thanks Caspian!" she beamed.

I saddled Destrier, helped Lucy mount on and watched her as she galloped south towards her destination. Destrier will remember the route to this place that is called The Briar and I will take a trip there once Lucy and Susan are back.

**I hope to upload the next chapter later today.**


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy

I galloped away from the castle to meet Susan; I can't wait to talk to her. She kissed Caspian; in our golden age all the princes and lords loved her and wanted her to be their wife. But she never seemed to like them well except rabbash but he doesn't really count. I can see the briar now I tie Caspian's horse to a tree and run to Susan "what happened?" I asked

"I have liked Caspian since I first met him but he doesn't like be back and I didn't know what I was doing" she replied with a sad look on her face

Sometimes Susan can be so stupid how could Caspian not like her she is beautiful, kind and obviously gentle.

"If Caspian didn't like you why would he have all the guard looking for you" I stated

"But what do I say to him if I go back?" she said with a tear rolling down her face

"I think you should just tell him the truth you will never know how he feels if you don't ask" I replied while giving her a hug.

"Thanks Lucy your to wise for your age" she said while wiping away her tears.

" Not really I just look look good for my age" I replied

"Did you bring food?" she asked desperately

I burst out laughing at how much she sounded like Edmund when she asked about food. "Lucy! What's so funny? LUCY!" screamed Susan.

"Sorry you just sounded like Edmund" said while trying to stop laughing.

She put on a look of mock hurt "very funny"

"Yes it was funny, do you want the food" I said

"Yes where is it?" she said

"Do you promise to go back to the castle?" I asked

"Fine I promise I will go back to the castle" she said

"Good it's near the horses" I said with a smile on my face.

She ran over to the horses and picked up the basket and started eating like a wild animal. "That's very unqueenly" I said with a smirk on my face.

"Well who sounds like Edmund now" said Susan with a smirk on her face. Once Susan had finished destroying the food we started the riding back to the castle. Susan was so nervous that she was shaking. She must really like Caspian I have never seen her this nervous before.

We arrived at the castle about half an hour later and headed to the stables. As I was getting off I got my foot caught I felt myself fall I braced myself for the impact that never came. I opened my eyes and saw a boy around the age of sixteen with blond hair and ocean blue eyes with a worried expression. "Are you ok?" he asked

"Fine thanks to you what's your name?" I asked

"I am Jesse who are you?" he asked

"Queen Lucy but you can call me Lucy" I said he looked shocked he quickly bowed

"I am so sorry your majesty I didn't know" he said nervously.

"You don't need to bow please call me Lucy" I said

"Ok Lucy" he said

Then peter ran into the stables "Lucy, Susan king Daniel, queen Camilla and their son prince Jason have arrive you need to be in the throne room now.

"Sorry Jesse I have to go I hope to meet you again" I said politely.

"As do I Lucy" he said with a smile

With that I left with peter and Susan we arrived at the throne room King Daniel was very tall with dark brown hair, Queen Camilla had light blonde hair and prince Jason had light brown hair.

**I hope you enjoyed this I hope to update sometime in the next week but I have some other storys to update first.**

**I don't own Narnia **

**The start of this story and most the ideas belong to RileyGoode.**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

A new Narnia

Peter 

We all sat and ate dinner with king Daniel, queen Camilla and their son prince Jason it was very arkward because Caspian spent the whole dinner looking at susan. Susan on the other hand was probably hoping the ground would swallow her up and lucy was trying to get susan to talk to Caspian. I was using all my self control not to punch Caspian since he and susan had kissed and Edmund was staying out of it and eating his food like always.

We all went to bed well I tried but I ended up walking outside susan and caspians doors trying to decide if I should talk to them. I finally decided to talk to susan I walked in and saw her pacing like I just had.

"are you ok susan?" I asked

"no not really should I talk to Caspian?" she asked

"no I think you should stay away from him" I answered

"peter! Stop being so over protective!" she shouted while hitting me.

"susan stop hitting peter" said Edmund as he walked in ,he was closely followed by lucy who ran in screaming "aslans here!"

"I will get Caspian" said lucy

"no I will do it" I said

"I wonder what that was about" I heard Edmund say as I left.

I crept into caspians room and grabbed the jug of water on his bedside table and poured it over him. He woke with a girly scream "peter what are you doing?" he screamed.

"I needed to wake you up aslans here lets go" I said as I dragged him to susans room. We all walked to a small garden where aslan was waiting , the garden was very small it only had had some flowers and a small pond.

"Aslan it is great to see you as always is there a reason that you are here?" asked Caspian.

"I am here to send Peter ,Susan ,Edmund and Lucy home" he said

My heart plummeted I didn't want to go back there I loved Narnia it is my home not England.

"why must we go home?" I asked

"you have learnt from Narnia but you have lessons to learn in your world" he answered

"will we ever come back?" asked Edmund

"yes and when you do I will decide if you will stay forever of never come back the time has come for you to say goodbye to Caspian" he said

Lucy hugged Caspian me and susan said goodbye and Edmund patted him on the back in a friendly way.

"Ok we are ready" I said to aslan

"jump in the pond and it will take you back to your world" said aslan

We all linked hands and jumped I felt the cold go over he and then heard the noise of a train we all opened are eyes to find are selves back on the platform as if nothing had happened.

Susan

It has been three years since we left Narnia , I still cry sometimes I miss Caspian lots I dream about him every night. Since we left I have stopped talking to my friends and I barely talk to my family now. I just want to go home to Narnia ,Narnia is the only place I feel free in England all I am is a pretty face. I have fought in battles along side my family, I have seen my family grow up twice lucy is sixteen again and has boys flirting with her. I wish I could be more like lucy she misses Narnia but she lives her life here t the full doing everything she can to make the world a better place. She helps out at the hospital and raises money for charity. Edmund is finishing school and starting collage soon and peter is studying for university while all I do is mope around in my room all day.

"susan come here Please" called lucy from down stairs.

I walked down stairs and saw lucy ,Edmund and peter stood there in their coats "we are taking you out for a walk and we are not going to let get out of it so get your coat now" ordered lucy.

I didn't bother arguing so I got my coat and we went for a walk in the park as we walked I realize that we were the only people in sight. Suddenly I felt a magic sweep over me and in the blink of an a eye a boring English park turned into Narnia.


	4. Chapter 4

Edmund 

We all walked through the park silently all of us trying to think of something to say to Susan. This is the first time in two months she is has come out of the house and the last time peter had carried her out side and locked the door so that doesn't really count. I felt a tingling sensation and realized it was magic we were going. I tried to grab lucy's hand but I missed it before I was pulled away from them. I felt myself be thrown through the air I hit something hard and heard glass shattering … everything went black.

Caspian

"We should visit the lone islands we need to know that they are still loyal to us".

"It is to dangerous we cant risk the safety of the people".

They had been arguing like this for hours and we still don't know what to do I am starting to lose the will to live. Its moments like this when I really miss the kings and queens they would know what to do and I really have no idea.

"Lets talk about this at next weeks meeting" I said.

"But your majesty this needs to be sorted".

"It can wait till next week council over" I said.

I stood up and started to leave when I heard the glass window behind me shattering. I covered my face with my hands until all the glass had fallen I looked at the window there was a section of the window missing. Something had been throw through I looked around the room and all the council member were looking at a person that had come through the window. I got out my sword and walked over to the person they were lying on their front I turned them round and looked at there face. It was Edmund he had scatches on his face from the glass luckily they weren't to deep his breathing wasn't good and he may have hit his head when he landed. I looked for his pulse when I found it it was weak.

"GET THE HEALERS QUICK!" I shouted.

One of the council members ran from the room to get a healer I just hoped they would come before the worst could happen.

**Sorry its been so long .If you like please review don't like don't read.**


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy

As we were walking through the park I felt a tingling sensation and everything started to spin. When I finally stopped spinning I looked up to the sky, it was a beautiful light blue that you never see in England right then I new I was back in Narnia. I started falling through the air before I had a chance to scream a pair of strong arms caught me. As I opened my eyes a very handsome face I new I had seen it before but my mind had gone blank.

"I always seem to be catching you don't I queen Lucy" laughed the boy.

At first I was confused about what he had said but then I remembered.

_Flashback _

_We arrived at the castle about half an hour later and headed to the stables. As I was getting off I got my foot caught I felt myself fall I braced myself for the impact that never came. I opened my eyes and saw a boy around the age of sixteen with blond hair and ocean blue eyes with a worried expression. "Are you ok?" he asked _

"_Fine thanks to you what's your name?" I asked _

"_I am Jesse who are you?" he asked _

"_Queen Lucy but you can call me Lucy" I said he looked shocked he quickly bowed _

"_I am so sorry your majesty I didn't know," he said nervously._

"_You don't need to bow please call me Lucy" I said _

"_Ok Lucy" he said_

_End of flashback _

"Jessie you haven't changed how long has it been since I left?"

"Two years your majesty" answered Jessie.

"So you now eighteen"

"No I turn seventeen in two weeks"

"Wow so you were fifteen when we first met"

"Yes but we can talk later I should get you back to the castle before dark" said Jessie.

He lead me to his horse and helped me on behind him, we arrived at the castle just as it became dark so luckily he couldn't see how red my face had gone from having my hands round his waist.

We walked into the castle and walked strait into Caspian who was running down the hall.

"Caspian!" said me and Jessie as Caspian landed on top off us.

"Lucy you're here!" said Caspian excitedly as he helped Jessie and me up off the floor.

"Caspian is my family here?" I asked Caspian.

"Edmund is but Susan and peter aren't"

**Sorry it's been so long I should be able to update more since I am off school.**

**Lolls4**


	6. Chapter 6

Peter

We walked through the park silently until if felt this weird pulling sensation like someone had grabbed me. Suddenly was pulled so fast that everything was a blur I could feel something on my leg. When the pulling stopped I could see these beautiful green trees that surrounded me and I could see a lamppost I was in Narnia.

"Peter we're back"

I looked down to see Susan gripping my leg while looking around with a big smile on her face one that I hadn't seen for so long.

"Susan you can let go now"

she quickly apologize and let go off my leg she started looking around for a few seconds before a look of horror washed over her face.

"where are Edmund and lucy … they could be hurt or alone in the woods we need to find them!" she screamed.

"Susan calm down they lived in Narnia for years they know how to survive the woods, we just need to find Caspian and he will send out a search party calm down" I said calmly.

"your right we just need to find Caspian which way is it to the castle" asked susan.

"um I think it is behind us and if we go straight we should end where the ruins of cair paravel are then we need to find a boat over the river" I replied hoping I was right.

Susan nodded in reply we turned round to start walking and both are jaws hit the floor. Poking out from above the trees was cair paravel just as it was in are golden age.

"peter please tell me you see that as well?" asked susan.

"Thank aslan you see it to" I replied in relief we turned to each other and ran until we reached the gates of cair paravel it was a very long run. The guards looked at us shocked they bowed to us and ran to find someone. At first I thought it would be Caspian but Trumkin ran to looking very different. He had fancy cloths that would only be worn by a lord which Caspian had probably made him.

One thing that made me surprised that no one looked at us happily they looked at us with sadness.

"Your majesty's we need to go to the telmarine castle now!" ordered trumkin.

"why?" asked Susan worryingly.

"Its King Edmund he is hurt he's hurt"

**Hope you like it! **


	7. Chapter 7

Susan

"what happened?" I screamed at trumkin.

"no time lets just get you to him" he answered.

We ran up to cair paravel ,peter and I were taken to see Edmund I was expecting to see him half dead or something. But he was sat up in his bed with lucy sat on the edge. Peter and I ran at Edmund and lucy we hugged them for what seemed like ages until we let them go and asked them what happened.

Edmund didn't look comfortable talking about it so I turned to Caspian.

"I was having a council meeting when Edmund was thrown through the window we got him to a doctor before he lost to much blood" said Caspian.

"how was he thrown through a window?" asked peter.

"we don't know but Lucy was also dropped from the sky and before you ask I don't know what happened" said Caspian.

I thanked Caspian and left for my room to change into a narnian dress, Caspian was getting the people into the court yard to announce are return. I walked out to the court yard where I met peter, Edmund ,Lucy and Caspian.

Caspian said to me "you look beautiful" I blushed like mad it was that moment where we had to walk out in front of the people and I could tell that my face was clashing with my dress. I could see lucy and Edmund laughing at me peter was looking away acting like a mature high king.

**Sorry its been so long I know this chapters small but hopefully I will be able to update soon. I have been working on two other story's that I am still writing but when they are done I will post bits every week so I don't have to keep people waiting so I will let you when they are out.**


End file.
